SUMMARY/ABSTRACT NBER Roybal Center for Behavior Change in Health ? Management and Administrative Core The Center mechanism for supporting scientific research offers important benefits beyond those available from a set of independent studies. The realization of these benefits, however, requires deliberate attention to coordination, collaboration, and integration in all aspects of the research process. The management core supports all domains of Center leadership, planning, networking and administration. The planning role includes both the broad visioning of Center priorities and directions, and the development and selection of specific pilot projects to be conducted. The administrative role includes budget and personnel management, meeting and workshop organization, and coordination and oversight of the pilot projects. The networking role includes communicating regularly with Center affiliates, and planning and scheduling for meetings and working groups. Data management includes monitoring the data collection, data use and data security protocols authorized for each pilot project; developing and assuring proper implementation of human subjects protections and, when allowed by data use protocols, providing for the use of deidentified data by the wider research community. The core also has a role in disseminating findings, including the preparation of non-technical articles and reports that appear in NBER newsletters, and outreach to a larger community of behavioral scientists and practitioners, government officials, business leaders, health care practitioners and administrators, and others who may be informed about the practical and policy implications of research findings from the Center.